Several designs are known in the art for providing a rearward seat in a vehicle that translates from a forward seated position to a so-called tailgate position. Such seats typically are positioned in a rearward portion of a vehicle, such as a minivan, to provide occupants the ability to sit in a rearward direction while the hatch of the vehicle is open when the seat is positioned in the tailgate mode. One design provides the ability to swing the seat about a transverse axis whereby a seatback portion of the seat in the seated position becomes a seat-bottom portion in the tailgate position. Likewise, the seat-bottom portion in the seated position becomes the seatback portion in the tailgate position. The design may further include a third position whereby the seat may be stowed.
One particular shortcoming associated with this particular seat design relates to the absence of a locking mechanism. In the tailgate position, the absence of a locking mechanism prevents the seat from being secured in the tailgate position thereby allowing the seat bottom portion of the seat to prematurely move between the upright position assumed when the seat is in tailgate position and folded position the seat bottom portion assumes to enable the seat to be placed in a stowed position. The premature assumption of the folded position is not desirable, particularly when an occupant is seated.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a seat assembly that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.